The present invention relates to an anticariogenic chewing gum containing a chewing gum base known in itself, sodium fluoride, calcium citrate, tricalcium-bis-orthophosphate and additives, and also to a method for its manufacture.
98% of all Germans have been suffering since childhood from dental caries. It is known to use fluorine and fluorides for the prevention of tooth decay. Also, mineral substances are administered, especially calcium and phosphates. These can be used in preparing toothpastes, mouthwashes, tablets, gels and coatings.
Experience, however, has shown that satisfactory results are not obtainable by these methods of application, especially because they cannot be applied regularly.
On the other hand, chewing gums are also known. These contain as their principal component chicle or other base substances such as butadiene-styrene copolymers, gutta percha, polyethylene, polyvinyl esters etc., with which additives can be combined, particularly in accordance with the Chewing Gum Decree of Dec. 19, 1959 (BGBl. I p. 754) and Amendment Decree of Aug. 21, 1964 (BGBl. I p. 703).
One object of the present invention is to avoid the disadvantages associated with the above-described application of fluorine and mineral substances, and especially to create a possibility for applying fluorine and mineral substances over long periods of time without harmful side effects.